


Warrior of Hyrule finds his shadow

by Rivaille960



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: BoyxBoy, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Relationship(s), True Love, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, m'enage a trois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivaille960/pseuds/Rivaille960





	1. Chapter 1

I saw him for the first time in the training yard, something inside me rejoiced for it was true he told me we'd meet again.  
I have to wonder because the very first time I remember you, you were brunette and you didn't love me back. The next time your blonde and you do, after a while I give up trying to guess if the color of your hair means anything.  
I remember more fondly those lifetimes where we get to grow up together. When you share secrets sorrows and hiding places with me, I love how you play along with my bad ideas. Before you grow up and realize they're bad ideas... and in all our life times together I have so many bad ideas Link.  
When we meet as adults your always more discerning, I don't blame you love. Yet always, you forgive me as if you understand whats going on, and your making up for all the lifetimes in which one of us doesn't exist.  
And the ones where we just, barely never meet, I hate those. I prefer the ones in which you kill me. But when its all said and done, id rather surrender to you in other ways Link.... Even though I know each time ill see you again, I always wonder if this is the last time.... If it really is you?  
What if your already perfectly happy without me? Ah, but I don't blame you; ill never burn as brilliantly as you. Its only fair that I should be the one to chase you across ten, twenty five even a hundred lifetimes until I find the one where you'll return to me.  
I felt the tears prick in my eyes, I couldn't stop the flood of emotions that ran through me. I fell to my knees clutching my body as the sobs racked through me. So many life times had passed where I never saw you, and when I was about to lose hope here you are.  
No green tunic, your golden blond hair flowing freely down your tan face. Your sapphire eyes are even brighter than I remember, your smile somehow makes me wonder if you will be kind in this life time or if you will end me like the others. Your wearing Hyrules new knight uniform consisting of chain male and a white tunic bearing the triforce insignia in the middle. As your sparring with one of the guards I watch memorizing your movements, movements that I had become so accustom to in the years we spent together.  
Your body even through the layers of armor I can see is still the same as those life times where you would love me. I always remembered how you would show me your love through your body. I fell onto the roof of the castle clutching myself tightly, trying to hide the aches. I felt a warm hand on my cheek, the pain was gone and in its place was utter completion.  
"Are you alright, I saw you from the training yard I got here as fast as I could." The soft strong voice murmured as he helped me sit up. I looked up blinking through the tears, before me was the blond haired knight with sapphire eyes.  
"L-Link" I whispered in a hoarse voice, my throat felt tight. He smiled down at me running his fingers through my silver hair.  
"it seems like everyone seems to know my name but im bad at names could you tell me yours?" I smiled through the tears making them run more freely down my cheeks.  
"i-im Dark Link. You can call me Dark." A name you gave me years ago. His eyes widened as he looked at my face finally noticing I was a mirror image of him. His eyes flashed curiously but he didn't draw his sword.  
"your me?" I gave him a small smile before shaking my head.  
"Im your shadow." His eyes widened in realization before he grinned.  
"I always wondered why I never had a shadow, but here you are." My ruby eyes were wide, he...he believed me?  
"You. Believe. Me?" I said pausing between words I couldn't shake the shock that was very noticeable in my voice, in so many lifetimes Link never believed it. He smiled softly tucking my bangs behind my pointed ear.  
"Of course I do, you look just like me after all." I wrapped my arms around his waist hugging myself to him, then I flinched and pulled away realizing what i had just done. He stopped me and hugged me tightly. I reveled in the contact between us, he was warm. after the lifetimes of being so cold, his arms were giving me the warmth I needed making me feel okay.  
"Do you have a place where to stay?" He whispered in my ear making me shiver at his hot breath.  
"N-no, I was just looking for you." I looked up at him as he grinned at me.  
"It may not be ideal but you can live with me, since I train the royal guard I get a pretty nice house that would be big enough for both of us." My eyes lit up, I smiled at my better half, I never would have expected him to want to help me after knowing me only for a few minutes. Very few Links were trusting.  
"I would love to live with you Link." He smiled standing up offering me his hand. Some how I saw him within the room of illusions again, wearing his Zora tunic that goofy grin plastered on his face offering me a hand after he had thoroughly kicked my ass. I remembered how I felt that day when he released me from that prison.  
I took his hand and wrapped my arms around him crying again, he tucked my head under his chin. We stood there just holding each other, if only he had known what I had been through to find him again.  
Would he remember that he was my lover in our past lives? Would he remember the lives where he betrayed me or killed me? Or the ones where he married zelda? I felt my heart clench, I wanted him to remember what we had.  
Of all the Links that were my lovers after the one in the water temple, there was never one truly like him again. He was gentle sweet and oh so innocent. But no matter how innocent he was, he was also the strongest man in all of hyrule. He took down the Dark king along with his army and brought safety back to Hyrule. I would remember our sparring matches, he would let me win just to see me smile down at him.  
I remembered our first kiss, it was in the spirit temple in the desert. I never knew what wall masters did, I didn't know they would only drag you to the entrance of the temple... I was attacked by an iron knuckle, I turned back in time to see Link scream as he was caught by the hand and dragged into the ceiling. I screamed, in the anger and pain I felt the iron knuckle as well as the wall master met a very agonizing end.  
I sat in the middle of the room covered in blood and tears, I felt like I was dying. Then the door opened, I spun ready to murder whatever returned through the door. But when my eyes met sapphire, they widened in alarm... he had been alive.  
I couldn't stop my body even if I had wanted to. I ran to him and forced his lips against mine, I had finally understood the flurry of emotions that I had felt up until that point. I was so scared of losing him, he was my best friend. I loved him more than life itself, he didn't pull away he only kissed me hard back his lips and tongue fighting me with the same need I felt.  
When we finally pulled away I broke down, I cried as he held me to him running his hands through my hair. He whispered all the right words to make me okay again, from that day on he had become more than my best friend. We were lovers.  
He kissed my forehead before wiping my tears away and leading me off the roof. It was a trait that the old Link had, it always made me feel better. We passed a lot of people who greeted Link, he ignored them all and lead me to a small house within the forest by the castle.  
"Welcome to your new home Dark." I felt my heart squeeze, this could be one of the lifetimes that we are together.  
"Link how can I ever repay you?" He tapped his chin for a moment deep in thought. I watched as he snapped his fingers his beautiful face lighting up.  
"You're my shadow right?" I nodded.  
"which means your good with a sword right?" I nodded again.  
"Help me train the guards in the castle, we can work together. Its exhausting for me by myself." I grinned, he not only gave me his home, but he wanted to work together too? We would spend every waking moment together at home and at work.  
"Yes Link, id love to. Thank you for everything." He smiled "im happy to do this for my shadow, im glad I found you. I have to go back to work but I will have a word with Zelda, tomorrow we will have a sparring match on the castle grounds to test your skill. Make yourself at home, I will return before dusk." I smiled back at my angel.  
If only knew I found you... I nodded as he walked out the door leaving me in his.. No, our home. For the first time in many lifetimes I felt like I was going to be able to be with my love once more.


	2. Chapter 2

I was so exhausted after Link left I just curled up on the couch and fell asleep. I woke up with a pain in my chest. I looked up seeing Link pulling on his chain-mail over a thin white shirt. I also noticed I wasn't on the couch where I had chosen to rest last night.

"I moved you in here, you were having a nightmare I thought it would help if you were warmer." I smiled softly as he continued dressing himself.

"So is it bring your shadow to work day?" He laughed a beautiful smile gracing his elegant features, goddesses I had never heard anything so beautiful in my life.

"It is, I spoke to zelda she said she will be watching the match. If you do well you will be in her employ. So try not to lose too quickly." He winked at me before grabbing his sword.

"Also I had something made for you, you should wear it today." I felt my eyebrows knit together as he produced a tunic exactly like his, except mine was black with a red triforce insignia. I swallowed hard running my fingers over the fabric.

"Try it on." I smiled nodding before I stripped of my clothes and put on the tunic. He looked at me and smiled before pulling my hat off of my head, I almost flinched missing it already. My tunic was always the same one I wore back in the water temple. He set it on his dresser and gestured that it was time for us to go.

We walked together in silence until we reached the castle, I looked over at Link who was unusually quiet. He smiled softly meeting my gaze, I smiled back into his sapphire eyes that I loved so much. Once we reached the castle training ground Link offered me a blade but I shook my head and materialized my black master sword. His eyes were wide but he was smiling, we were disrupted from our staring as Zelda's loud commanding voice brought everyones attention to us.

"Everyone today I have a special treat for you all, Link has found a man he believes worthy of becoming an instructor like himself. The man goes by the name Dark Link, or Dark. He is Links Shadow. To prove himself he will fight non other than Link. May the match begin." She said.

I took my stance watching Link carefully, he decided he'd make the first move. He slashed his sword diagonally, I blocked it with my sword making the sound of metal clashing ring loudly through our ears. Our swords were crossed our faces only about two inches from each other making sparks fly from our blades. We pressed against our swords trying to make the other falter, I smirked watching as Links eyes widened.

I dove out of the way and he fell hard, his sword hitting the grassy ground. He quickly stood again this time I ran at him slashing down at him he dove away and rolled into a crouch. I ran at him again jumping up and slicing down. He couldn't dodge so he brought up his sword making our clashing blades send out sparks again, he pushed hard against my blade throwing me off. I skidded back and rolled my sword in my hand before ducking just as his sword whistled slicing right above my head. I took advantage and kicked his feet from under him, I pinned him down straddling him my sword at his neck.

I grinned seeing him panting slightly a smile on his face. Then I almost cursed he had distracted me and knocked me off of him my sword flying behind me. I ran after it as fast as I could barely managing to turn and block in time for Links attack. I pushed back making him stumble and crashed my sword down on his as hard as I could. He threw me off him forcing me a few steps back before he sliced at my torso, I dodged it bringing my sword up just barely making him think he had an advantage.

He did exactly as I thought he would he thrust his sword forward and I grinned it was far too late to stop me. The look on everyones faces was priceless, but the one on Links made me grin until my face hurt. I jumped up landing in a crouch as I balanced myself on his blade, smirking down at him. His eyes and mouth were wide in shock, I tapped the flat part of my sword on his shoulder.

I leaned forward using my weight to launch me up into the air making me gracefully back flip of off his sword landing on my feet. I was a couple feet from where Link was, he had yet to stop gawking at me. I smiled as I made my sword disappear. I heard everyone clapping around us cheering and shouting, Link wasn't disappointed he was smiling at me his beautiful sapphire eyes sparkling.

"There you have it, my people he bested our greatest warrior earning his job as a new instructor." Zelda smiled but her eyes were still as icy as every other lifetime. She had her blond hair up in a bun as she walked down to us. She was wearing a tunic like ours except hers was a deep purple color with only the triforce of wisdom in the middle.

"You were as great as Link thought you'd be." She said smiling offering a hand for me to shake.

"I am princess Zelda, just call me Zelda." I bit my lip and took her hand shaking it.

" its nice to meet you Zelda." She turned to Link who took her in his arms and hugged her tightly pressing a small kiss to her lips. I watched in shock and pain, I looked down to the ground. I had found Link but I was far too late, he and Zelda were together. I didn't focus on what she was saying it just seemed like she was having a one sided conversation with Link.

I looked up at them once again trying to hide my despair, Link was using his hands to talk to Zelda. I remembered this from a past life of ours, some of the heroes often took a vow of silence. But what I didn't understand is why he had spoken to me and not his girlfriend.

"Well Dark it was nice meeting you, but I have things to attend to." I nodded bowing to her before she walked off. Link turned to me with a smile but it instantly morphed into concern.

"Dark is something wrong?" I shook my head.

"Nothing Link, just tired." He frowned softly.

"Well how bout we go into town and get something to eat?" I just shrugged.

"Come on itll be fun." He said taking my hand and lacing his fingers through mine dragging me out of the castle towards the nearby town. We walked into a bar and he sat me down at a booth away from the main tables. He walked away, I looked around we were covered by a wall so no one could see inside or out. It was very secluded. Seclusion wasn't good for me right now, being in such a private place with Link wasn't a good idea.

I watched as Link returned with a giant pitcher of beer and two plates filled with a strange kind of food I had never seen before.

"You and me are gonna play a game. Its called never have I ever, whoever hasn't done what the other says has to take a shot." I raised my eyebrows Link in all his lives hated drinking. He sat down before me and filled our glasses. "Ill start" Link said thinking for a moment before smirking at me. "Never have I ever....."


	3. Chapter 3

"Never have I ever lied to anyone about my feelings." I raised an eyebrow before shaking my head. I lifted my drink to my lips and drank it down quickly setting down my empty glass before Link who refilled my glass.

"Never have I ever kissed a princess." I said crossing my arms on the table as he took his drink and downed it quickly pouring himself another.

"Never have I ever been in love with someone." He shot back quickly, my mood lifted a bit though, at least he wasnt in love yet.. I sighed taking my drink and downing it again. I poured myself another.

"never have I ever been a blond." I laughed as he shook his head a smile on his lips before downing his drink again.

"Never have I ever jumped on someones sword." I grinned and took another shot. I poured more beer in my glass not even noticing it was half gone.

"Never have I ever had sex." In this lifetime anyways.... I thought smiling to myself as Link didn't raise his glass. He thought for a moment, his eyes were glossy but the smile that was painted on his gorgeous pink lips didn't ever disappear. I could tell he was getting pretty drunk, hell I was already feeling my brain dying.

"N-never ha-ave I e-ever kissed a guy." He slurred I bit my lip sighing again before bringing the drink to my lips. His eyes were wide and he started laughing.

"W-whats s-o funny" I glared. He bit his lip and got up on the table pushing everything to the side grinning seductively as he crawled over to me. I felt my body heat up with desire as he sat on his hands and knees in front of me.

"Ive a-always wondered what its l-like to kiss a man." He giggled leaning forward his eyes on my lips.

"You want to find out?" I said softly my mind sobered up quickly. He nodded biting his lip, before his tongue darted out to run along the line of his lips. I grabbed his wrist and in a swift motion he was straddling me, our bodies flush against each other.

"Y-your so beautiful." He murmured grinning his hands tangling in my silver hair.

"Your more beautiful darling." I whispered in his ear feeling him shiver against me. He stared at me through half lidded sapphire eyes turning to face the lips I had at his ear. My heart was racing the sound of it pounding was roaring in my ears until I couldn't hear or see I was blinded. Our lips brushed together softly it felt like an electric current running through our bodies, I got lost in him.

I was unraveling as he parted his lips, forcing me into a sloppy open kiss. His tongue tasted of beer and honey, god I loved his taste. Our tongues danced together, playing, teasing and touching every part of the others mouth.

"Yes, oh goddess, Dark" he panted in my ear, I swear this hero was going to push me over the edge as he kissed down my neck and started sucking on it. I moaned quietly as he pulled away with blood on his lips, he licked his lips his eyes boring into mine.

"You taste like rain" he smiled laying his head of the crook of my neck planting small kisses there.

"You taste like honey." I smiled biting his ear making him squirm.

"Lets go home darling." I whispered putting a purple rupee on the table.

"Dark c-carry me please?" I smiled and nodded before he crawled onto my back, I gripped his thighs holding him in place as we walked out of the bar. His head was resting on my shoulder it reminded me of the first time I made my other Link drink with me. It ended the same way he almost molested me in the bar and I was stuck carrying him home in the rain. I smiled to myself feeling a few stray raindrops hit my tunic .

Then I felt it, it hit me like a brick deep in my heart, what if this was him.... What if this truly was the hero of time? I gripped him tighter as I made my way into the house and sliding him on to the couch. I went to the bathroom drew him a bath making sure it was warm enough to sober up Link. When I returned he was stripping his wet clothes off. He gave me his goofy grin and offered a hand to me, I walked over to him and put my hand in his. He pulled me close.

"I m-missed you soo much." I smiled into his shoulder and hugged him.

"I was a-asleep for a-a long time." I was petting his damp hair kissing his forehead.

"I have a bath ready, go on youll catch a cold." He smiled softly.

"Will you join me, I have to tell you something." I nodded helping him to the bathroom, I tried desperately to hide the blush on my face as he stripped the rest of his clothes off. I followed after him, he sat down in the bath making me sit between his legs. He was so warm, I could feel his heart racing through my back.

"I remember you." I felt my heart stop at those words, what lifetime did he remember? I started to panic until I felt his lips at my ear. "Relax shadow prince."

I felt the tears rolling down my cheek as I turned back to the blond seated behind me.

"I-its really you? Hero of time?" He used his nose to graze my neck as He nodded.

"I was hoping the lifetime in which I would return would come soon. I begged the goddesses. Nayru finally gave in and granted me my memories in this life time, they weren't given to me until I saw your face on the roof." I leaned back loving the feel of his arms once more, finally I had my lover back.

"You've gotten so strong since the last time we fought." I took his hands in mine and began kissing his palms.

"You've been away along time, hero." He kissed my cheek softly before tilting my chin up for my lips to meet his lips. I pressed my lips against his it was soft at first then harder and harder until we were biting and bruising our lips.

"Maybe we should move to the bed." He winked and I hugged him as he lifted me out of the tub and walked me to the bed. He dropped me down on the bed and spread my legs getting on top of me.

"Link, never have i ever stopped loving you" I whispered pressing my lips against his.


	4. Chapter 4

"L-Link wait" I said pushing his chest back a bit to look into his deep sapphire eyes.

"Whats wrong Dark?" He whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"We have to work tomorrow I cant very well go there without being able to walk." Link frowned sitting back on my thighs, I sat up running my knuckles down his cheek.

"Well we need to do it some time I don't think I can wait forever." Link said with a sigh.

"maybe on a day we have off." I said kissing his collarbone. He bit his lip frustrated.

"Theres other ways that we can have our release." I raised an eyebrow smiling up at him.

"Oh and what kinds of things can we do?" I whispered my lips ghosting over his shoulder. He moaned quietly before pushing me back against the bed.

"I can do anything you want me to." I smiled shaking my head.

"right now I want to focus on you, I want this to feel good for you." I said flipping Link on to his back and sucking hard on his neck. I knew id leave a bruise but I couldn't bring myself to care. I ran my tongue down slowly licking and kissing my way down my lovers beautiful sun kissed body.

I froze when someone started banging on Links front door, he looked up at me with a frown and rolled out from underneath me. I watched him dress himself, with a sigh I followed suit. We both walked to the door together to see a woman who looked suspiciously like Zeldas care taker Impa. Her white hair in a pony tail, she had a long braid framing her tan face. She also had they eye of truth tattooed on her face. I could tell it was her right away, she hadnt changed much over the lifetimes.

She looked as scary as ever, her stern expression turned into a scowl when she was me behind Link. Her crimson eyes flashed dangerously as she turned back to Link.

"Zelda, requires your presence in the castle Link." I could see the obvious frown on the heroes face. Link sighed softly and gave Impa a nod before going for his sword and shield.

"Youd do well to stay away from him." I narrowed my eyes at Impa.

"Nothing I havent heard from you before Impa, nothing I havent previously ignored as well." I said rolling my eyes and leaning against the door frame.

"He belongs to princess Zelda." Impa hissed, grabbing the collar of my tunic forcing me to meet her fierce glare head on. I smirked at her raising an eyebrow.

"If he truly belonged to Zelda, I wouldn't be here." I smiled sweetly as Link smacked her hand off of me standing between us.

"You have no right to lay a hand on him Impa." Link growled, I watched as she paled in shock her crimson eyes wide.

"Y-you spoke..." She said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Never. Ever. Lay a hand on him." Link spat ignoring her as he took my hand in his pushing past Impa who stood at his door her mouth agape.

"Looks like im the only one who is used to hearing your lovely voice Link, she looked so scared." I snickered as Link smiled sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, Well you know how I get when someone touches you." I smiled Linking my hand through Links as we walked side by side to the castle.

"I wonder what her highness wants." I said with a sigh. Link squeezed my hand in his for a second before letting me go. We reached the castle and Link led me to what I assumed was the throne room. I leaned against a wall close to the chair Link sat in. I crossed my arms and stared down at the beautiful blond before me. He smiled up in response, before lifting his hand up his fingers outstretched.

I placed my palm against his loving how warm he felt. We dropped our hands when Zelda entered, her heels clicked on the marble ground as she made her way towards us. Her hands were on her hips and she did not look happy, then again Zelda was never happy.

"Link I don't recall asking you to bring him." She sneered and I smirked.

"Dark goes where I go." Link said flatly looking away from her. She flinched hearing him speak, so this was a first for her too.

"My queen! Theres a large army headed towards the castle!" We all turned to Impa as she screamed running in the room. Link stood automatically we ran to the roof to get a better look at what we were dealing with. I grinned seeing a huge army of lizalfos, stalchildren, and stalfos headed in our direction.

"Ill see you when the fight is over Link!" I called jumping over the low wall on the roof. I tucked into a roll and stood before the on coming army with a sadistic smirk on my face. I walked towards them materializing my blade when I stood a good yard away from them.

"You really picked a bad day to try to invade." I called as the stalchildren charged at me, I ran forward my sword slicing through the bodies standing in my way. Once I was in the middle of them I used Dins fire, something Link had taught me many lifetimes ago. I whispered a prayer to the goddess of fire and power as they surrounded me. I grinned as I dropped down on one knee allowing the fire to scorch those who were within to close of a radius to me. I used the moment to charge my magic into my sword readying myself for a spin attack.

I swear these monsters don't learn, I laughed as they neared again. I did the spin attack taking the whole lot of em with me. That's when he appeared before me, I glared. It was Volga, I had met him in a past lifetime I owed him for killing the hero of twilight. I twirled my sword and got in my fighting stance, Volga wasn't going to go down easily.

"Volga, fancy meeting you here." I said cruelly as I took another step towards him.

"Look who it is, the shadow prince. I havent seen you since I murdered that wolf, what was his name..... Link?" He grinned and I glared wanting so badly to cut him limb from limb.

"ill kill you Volga!" I screamed as I charged at him my sword raised high over my head. I jumped up bringing my sword down, He lifted his gauntlet covered arm to stop my blade before it cut through his torso. I hissed as he threw me off and smirked at me, he made my blood boil. I used my magic to force my shadow out behind him, making me appear behind him instantly. I slashed down his back not giving him a chance to react.

He screamed as his blood coated my face. He turned to me with murderous intent, then his arm transformed into a large molten claw. He swiped at me and I dodged backing away a few feet, he wasn't having that he caught me by my ankle forcing me to fall back against ground hard.

"Son of a bitch!" I growled slicing my sword over the clawed hand gripping my ankle. He howled in pain gripping his now bleeding wrist.

"You insolent brat!" He growled at me, I smiled back at him as he glared. Then before I could move or do anything he screamed allowing a large river of flames to stream from his mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut knowing full well I couldn't get away, so I simply waited for the searing pain and the scent of burning flesh. But it never came, I opened my eyes to see Link with the Mirror shield repelling the attack.

I sighed in shock as he protected me and sent Volgas flames back at him with a blast from his shield. I hugged Link from behind as Volga dropped to his knees covered in blood.

"You'll pay both of you!" He screamed retreating from the battlefield. Link relaxed into my touch spinning around to hug me tightly.

"God Dark I was so worried I wouldn't make it in time. Don't ever go into battle without me ever again okay?" Link murmured pulling away to meet my gaze.

"I promise Link, thank you, you really saved my ass back there." Link grinned then his eyes darted around nervously. I followed his gaze nearly flinching we were surrounded by Lizalfos, we instantly spun around back to back getting into our fighting stance.

"Well Dark how bout we have a little bet." He whispered so only I could hear him.

"What kind of bet hero?" I said twirling my blade anxious to be able to spill more blood.

"Who ever gets more kills gets to top first" he said turning to wink at me.

I grinned "hell yes!" Link laughed and we both lunged at our enemies.


	5. Chapter 5

"134...135...136...137...138" I listened intently as Link counted out the total number of his kills. I smiled to myself, it was nice seeing this side of Link again. We hadn't fought together in so many years. He was always so strong and elegant he handled a sword like a master even if he had never laid his hands on one before. He was a fierce opponent in battle yet he had a kindness in his heart that was unmatched. The holder of the triforce of courage, my one and only true love.

I never was supposed to fall in love with him, never supposed to have his love or affection. But that didn't stop me, I knew I was a monster. I had murdered so many people the blood on my hands stayed stained there. When Ganon captured me he made it seem like it was okay to be a monster, like it was normal to feel so empty inside. I had always known something was missing and when I was locked away in the water temple I never understood that it wasn't a punishment being locked in there for seven years it was a blessing.

Until Link walked through those doors, we fought and with a smile on his face he beat me. When he came closer to me, I thought he would finish me off and put me out of my misery. Instead he offered me his hand, showing me a kindness I had never known. He wouldn't judge my past, he listened always trying to understand me. As the time went on and we fought side by side I began to realize I no longer felt empty inside. I began to see the Hero of time in a new way, I admired him for his strength, his courage, and ultimately his kind heart.

When I realized I had fallen in love with him it was too late to go back. He gave me a heart, he gave me love and in all my lives with him I wanted nothing more than to just be by his side whether it be as a lover, a friend or even an enemy. I felt the tears in my eyes and hadnt even realized I had stopped fighting, I looked around at the chaos of the battlefield. The royal guards were trying their best to fend off Volga's army, but the only warriors who could truly hold their own against them were Link, Impa, Zelda and myself.

I flinched hearing a scream, two things happened in that moment. The Goron chief had been wounded and Princess Zelda was being kidnapped. "The Goron chief! Go Link!" I screamed meeting his gaze for a moment before taking off after Zeldas attacker. Everything was happening so fast I felt like the world was crashing around me, if I didn't save Zelda Link would hate me. I knew that, the hero of the Twilight realm always held that against me. I loved him almost as much as the hero of time, but the hero of Twilight only saw me as a monster no matter what I did. I hadnt saved the love of his life it broke his heart. He willingly offered himself to Cia, when I tried to help him Volga killed him right before my eyes.

I fell into the Darkness once more after he died, I wished that I had died with him. When we met again Link was a different person, he wasnt kind he was cruel, corrupted. Yet I didn't care all I wanted was my lover to be returned to me. He was Ganons second in command a traitor to the goddesses themselves. There I stood by his side destroying all the people the Hero of time had vowed to protect. I cant say that that man ever loved me, but he didnt force me to do what I did, I did it to be with him.

I felt a slash against my shoulder that brought me back to reality, I hadnt realized Id been so lost in my thoughts. I was so close to catching the Wizard I hadnt even noticed. I had been so lost in my thoughts that I almost forgot I had to save the princess. I sped up just about to reach the Wizard when the damn bokoblin on top of the wall pushed some boulders in my way. I hissed these damn things truly knew how to piss me off.

I checked my pouch smiling when I realized Link had acquired some bombs while saving the Goron chief. I set three down in a row stepping back a few feet before casting Dins fire. I watched through the flames as the lines on the bombs ignited burning to ash as it made its way to the bomb itself. With a loud explosion my path to Zelda was now clear, I stared at the Wizard finally understanding he was the same one that had convinced Twilight to betray me before he died.

My blood boiled I ran forward about to cut him in half, but he deserved so much more than a quick death. He deserved to suffer painfully like I had, the way that they had Twilight break me.

"Dark..." I froze just as I was about to swing my sword. That voice... It was impossible, it had to be. I watched him die, I saw Volga drown him in a river of flames. I turned slowly coming face to face with Twilight. My heart nearly stopped beating.

"Princess! I was so worried id never see you again!" I heard Impa as she managed to get to Zelda and take her from the Wizards grasp. He and their army fled, knowing they had been defeated. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks as I stared at the hero. He looked exactly the same as he did during our lifetime together. His dirty blond hair brushed to the side over his cyan eyes, his skin tanned making him look like hed spent his life out in the sun. (Which Twilight didnt) he preferred the night like I did.

"You cant be real..." I whispered broken, my tears creating a small waterfall on both sides of my cheeks. I dropped my sword, I couldn't continue.

"I am real Dark, im so happy to see you again." Twilight said throwing himself into my arms. I was trembling as I held the boy tightly.

"I missed you so much Dark. I feel like ive been sleeping for so long. The only thing I could think of when I awoke was you." His words were creating a wound for me. This just couldnt be, the both of them alive in one timeline? There was no way the goddesses would allow that...would they? I couldn't help myself I wrapped my arms around Twilight tightly needing to know that it was him, that he wasnt a part of my imagination.

"Dark, there you are..." I looked up to see Link approaching us, his eyes were wide. I saw pain and hurt in his cerulean eyes, then he seemed to realize who Twilight was.

"T-Twilight?" The boy in my arms stiffened before he looked over his shoulder at the hero of time.

"Teacher?" I glanced between the two surprised, there was no way these two could have known each other.

"It really is you!" Link cried as ran over to hug Twilight. I stepped back watching their embrace, Twilight was crying happily along with Link. I just stood there staring at the two men that I have loved more than anything.

"Teacher?" I said softly, still unable to comprehend what was happing before my eyes.

"When Twilight was becoming a hero saving hyrule from the Twilight realm, he would sometimes find stones. Those stones were a direct Link into his soul, our soul. I taught Twilight what he needed to know in order for him to save Hyrule." Link said smiling down at his incarnation.

"You two know each other too?" Twilight said looking between us.

"Yes, he's the one I told you about Twilight. My lover Dark Link." I didn't say a word, I just saw the pain filled stare Twilight was giving me.

"Zelda is safe, we should go home now Dark. Twilight your going to come with us." Link said offering his hand to the boy with as smile.

"O-of course teacher." Twilight said taking Links hand before looking up at me and offering me his hand. I trembled as I took his hand, he felt so warm so alive. Link gave me a look that said he and I were definitely going to need to talk about this later. When I looked to Twilight his eyes looked like he wanted to say so much, but not in front of Link. I sighed I didn't know what to do, all I knew was that this was going to be extremely difficult for me. As we walked to our home, I stayed silent.

I listened to the heroes reminisce about how they had saved hyrule. When we got to the house I let go of Twilights hand and stared at the cottage that Link lived in. They both turned to me almost as if they were expecting something.

"I need to be alone. Ill come back later." I said softly looking up between the two. Link sighed softly before facing me, he smiled gently running his knuckles down my cheek.

"Come back soon, don't keep us waiting. I love you." I took my lovers hand and kissed it.

"I love you too Link." He grinned before pressing his lips to mine. I kissed him back with everything in me. The pain of the memories I shared with Twilight were fueling the ache in my chest. I never expected this to happen I never thought Twilight would return.

"Hurry back please Dark you know how I worry." Link said one more time before stepping away from me. Twilight was looking at the ground his eyes were sad, I could tell he was hurting. Link walked into the house giving me a longing glance over his shoulder, he could feel how difficult this was for me.

"Dark I ..." Twilight whispered I smiled stepping forward towards him. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. I tilted his chin up so that he was looking directly into my ruby eyes. His tears finally rolled down his cheeks.

"I loved you so much! I just didn't want you to love me because you w-were lovers with a previous h-hero." Twilight blurted out his voice breaking. I shook my head and kissed his tears away before I spoke again.

"You were always special Twilight, I may have loved Link before you. But you were different than he was, I fell in love with you not because you are Links incarnation but because of the man you chose to be." He wrapped his arms around my neck forcing my lips against his, I clutched his tunic tightly. Our kiss was so rough I could taste the tang of metallic but I couldn't tell whose blood it was all I knew is that I needed him to feel everything I felt in our lifetime. When I pulled away we looked into each others eyes for a long moment. I pulled away from him and turned my back to him taking a deep breath.

"Ill see you both soon." I said before using the shadows to take me to a river close to where Link lived.


	6. Chapter 6

Hero of time

I sat inside polishing my sword while they talked, I felt a pang of jealousy. It wasn't fair, I had just barely gotten a lifetime with him and now it turns out that another one of my reincarnations is here. But I remembered Twilights life he never loved Dark not once, what could he be trying to achieve by tearing us apart? I sighed frustrated dropping my sword to the ground. I clenched my fists the goddesses wouldn't make this easy for me ever. I looked up surprised when Twilight opened the door entering the house.

"D-did he leave?" I said quietly feeling restless. Twilight nodded wiping the tears from his eyes, I sat back down closing my eyes trying to figure out what to do.

"Teacher?" I cracked one eye open to look at Twilight who was still standing in the doorway. I sighed softly walking over to where he was standing and guiding him to the kitchen table.

"Let me make you some dinner you must be starved." I said a gentle smile on my face. I went straight to my fridge and started cooking some fish and pumpkin soup for all of us. Hopefully Dark would be back by the time it was done, I bit my lip trying to hide my sadness.

"How did you and Dark meet?" I looked over my shoulder at Twilight with a small smile.

"Dark was originally created from me. Hes the other half of my soul, the Darkness the goddesses didn't see fit for a hero to have. They separated us, Ganon took advantage and locked Dark away in a room of illusions at the bottom of the water temple for seven years. I entered that room I swear he nearly gave me a heart attack. We fought for what seemed like hours and in the end I won, instead of killing him I freed him. He joined me on my quest after that." Twilights eyes were wide and confused as I set a plate of food in front of him.

"He is a part of you?" Twilight said before eating some of the soup.

"Yes one soul in two bodies, that's what we used to say. He thinks that's why we love each other so much. But I, I fell for him right away. Maybe its narcissistic to think hes beautiful but to me hes the most beautiful thing in this world. No one compares to him no one could even come close. He was supposed to be evil but seeing him as his now, defending hyrule taking care of my reincarnations. I could never believe hes evil. Maybe its because I love him that im blind but I don't think so." I said wiping a stay tear from my cheek.

"Link?" I looked up to see Dark in the doorway a soft expression on his face, his eyes filled with gratitude.

"Come in Dark I made dinner!" I said setting his plate so he was sitting between Twilight and me. He laughed gently.

"I never knew you learned how to cook." I frowned and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well I had to learn because I didn't have my usual cook around!" I said smiling seeing Dark back to his old self again.

"Well since you learned hero your cooking for me in this lifetime." I grinned as he sat down and started eating.

"Of course I will." I stared at him happily, it was like a dream seeing him like this again. He slipped in hand into mine and I squeezed his hand tightly. Does this mean hes choosing me? I looked up to see Twilight looking away his face an expressionless mask.

"Im tired I don't know about you guys but im ready for bed!" Dark said letting go of my hand to stretch and walk towards my bedroom. Twilight and I stared at each other for a moment, his ears seemed to droop in defeat.

"I-ill sleep on the couch teacher." I sighed softly nodding and going to get him an extra pillow and blanket from the closet. I made him a small bed and tucked him in kissing his forehead gently.

Sex scene starts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dark and I will be in the other room if you need anything okay Twilight?" He gave me a slight nod and curled up tighter in his blanket. I walked back into my bedroom with a small sigh when I looked up Dark was standing before me. My eyes skimmed down his pale naked body, I felt my whole body get hot. Darks eyes seemed to shine brightly in the Darkness I stepped forward and felt him tug my tunic over my head. I felt my heart skip a beat as he continued to undress me. When I was completely naked Dark pulled me down into bed with him. I focused on the ruby orbs before me as Dark crawled between my legs.

The sound of pouring rain dripping against the roof of the house was soothing as Dark pressed his lips to mine gently. I hooked my legs around his waist and tangled one of my hands in his silver hair forcing his mouth to stay against mine. We kissed gently our lips molding together before long Darks tongue was running against my lower lip begging for entrance. I opened my mouth to him not even bothering to fight him for dominance I wanted him to have it. I moaned against his mouth as he started grinding his growing erection into mine.

The strange feeling that was pooling in my stomach was like a liquid heat. My heart raced, my chest became tight as my breath came in pants. Desire was coursing through my blood heating it making my whole body hypersensitive to Darks touches. I felt pin pricks on my skin as Dark slid his hand up my stomach in a gentle caress. We both flinched when we head a loud crack outside, there was obviously a large storm going on. We both looked into each others eyes about to start again when our door opened.

Twilight was holding his blanket over his head trembling, his hair was covering his eyes but I could tell he was scared. Twilight hated thunder and lightning it frightened him to his very core.

"Twilight come here." I said sitting up, Dark gave me strange look as the boy ran into my arms. I dropped the blanket from over his head and held him close to me petting his hair. Twilight looked up at me helplessly with tears in his eyes.

"Shh darling we will make everything okay. Do you want us to distract you from the storm?" Twilight nodded wiping the tears from his eyes.

"B-by distract do you mean-" Dark murmured his eyes Darkening lustfully. I met his gaze and nodded before looking into Twilights eyes once more.

"Relax love" I whispered as I slowly pressed my lips against his, his eyes shot open in surprise as he moaned into our kiss. I nipped and sucked on his lower lip as Dark went up behind him and quickly tore the boys clothes off. Twilight whimpered against my lips, I opened my eyes to see how beautiful he looked before us. His eyes were a large Dark cyan color growing cloudy with lust, his cheeks were tinted pink against his tan skin.

"Ah!" Twilight cried as Dark pulled his hair back and forced his tongue into his mouth. I kissed along Twilights jaw meeting Darks hand at Twilight arousal. Slowly Dark and I began pumping Twilight, his body jerked forward into our hands eager to meet us thrust for thrust. His skin was like velvet in my hands I could feel his pulse thrumming in his length making my mouth water. Is it wrong to want him this bad? I threw away all my inhibitions as I sucked on my twins neck and continued rubbing my hand over his arousal listening to him moan and whimper weakly into my shadows mouth.

"I want you to scream for us little wolf." Dark murmured seductively as he pulled away a string of saliva still connecting the two. I could feel myself getting hard as I stared at the erotic sight before me.

"Now you have to thank Link for his kindness." Dark purred a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Lay back love." Dark said making me raise an eyebrow but laying down nonetheless. I swallowed hard as Dark gripped Twilights hair and brought him to face my aching arousal.

"Now be a good little wolf and please your master." Twilight met my gaze with his Dark cyan eyes, he was blushing but he didn't stop. His breath skated over my length making me squirm. Then shyly Twilight continued his tongue snaking of the head of my hardened length. I moaned and bucked my hips up forcing Twilight to take more of me into his mouth. His eyes went wide he gaged pulling away and coughing a few times before he went down again.

His lips wrapped around me as he slowly sucked and licked me, I felt the heat grow stronger and begin to pool down in my lower abdomen. Dark smiled satisfied before going behind Twilight wrapping his arms around my successors growing erection and began pumping him slowly. I groaned as Twilight whimpered around me making the vibrations run down to the growing hear between my legs that was going to make me lose it at any continued bobbing his head alternating between licking and sucking on my skin, when I felt I couldn't take it anymore.

~let it go hero~ Darks voice ran through my head as it turned put I felt my body jerk up into Twilights mouth as I released my essence. My back was arched and Twilight was swallowing my seed greedily making sure there was nothing left.

I heard Darks moan and sat up as Twilight pulled away wiping his mouth. I laid back and watched as Dark got on top of Twilight and took both of their lengths in his hand and started rubbing them together making Twilight squirm and moan. Dark was usually a quiet lover so hearing his shallow breaths was enough to know he was loving this much as Twilight did. I felt a pang of jealousy watching Dark claim Twilights lips, I had no right to be jealous I suggested he join us.

I started it and right now I was regretting it having to watch them show their love for each other. I stood up and went to the bathroom, they didn't even notice which sincerely stung. I turned the water on and waited until the bath was full. I slowly climbed inside and scrubbed myself clean, I felt so dirty I had never been with anyone other than Dark. I slowly drew my knees and started to cry listening to the pants and moans that were still ringing loudly throughout the house.

Sex scene over ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't dare make a sound I just sat in the water the tears rolling down my cheeks squeezing my knees tightly to my chest. I hadnt even realized when the elicit sounds had stopped I just sat there feeling miserable. A soft knock jolted me from my thoughts. "Y-yes!" I screamed searching for a towel. "Link its me im coming in." I flinched sitting back in the water as Dark opened the door and entered the bathroom with me.


	7. Chapter 7

I sat with my back to where he was.

"Why'd you leave? I didn't even get to touch you." You seemed too interested in fucking Twilight at that moment.

"Sorry I just started feeling a bit sick." I felt him dip his hands in the water and slowly trail it down my back making me shiver.

"I can make you feel better." He hadnt had enough? I guess I should have felt happy that he wanted me but I didn't want to feel anything anymore.

"I-im okay really. Im just tired I have work tomorrow." I said gently reaching up for my towel and wrapping it around my waist. I quickly pulled on some boxers and one of my undershirts.

"You don't want me?" Dark said looking up at me his ruby eyes reflecting the surprise and hurt.

"Dark that's not what I meant. Im just tired. You and Twilight take the bed ill sleep on the couch." He flinched as I walked passed him. I bit my lip to keep myself from running back there and changing my mind. I laid down on the couch and curled into the blanket I had given Twilight.

"Link" I looked up to see Dark standing there his ruby eyes glowing. I sat up to face him looking at the ground, he knelt down so I was staring right at him.

"Im sorry for whatever I did, I don't want to sleep without you." I could see the pain in his eyes, regret. But right now I couldn't have him close to me.

"Dark im tired please, Twilight is probably wondering where you are go to bed." I said laying back down facing away from him, I felt my whole body freeze as he placed a kiss on my forehead before walking away. I closed my eyes and willed myself to go to sleep. I opened my eyes I hoped last night had just been a disturbing dream, but I was still on the couch alone. I sighed softly and went to get my knight uniform from my room and felt my heart break a little.

Twilight was laying on his side Dark curled around him. I had never seen Dark look that peaceful, not even with me... I bit my lips and grabbed my clothes and got out of there. I changed into my knight uniform and sighed softly laughing humorlessly to myself. Part of my soul doesn't even want to choose me over my successor. I strapped my sword to my hip and grabbed my shield and left the house as quietly as I could.

Within minutes I was at the castle, I went straight to see how Zelda was doing after yesterday. I opened the door to her room she was with Impa trying to get a purple corset on.

"Link! There you are, you left so suddenly I didn't get to thank you for your help." I gave her a soft smile and with my hands I signed your welcome. She frowned and shooed Impa out of the room leaving me with a half naked blond princess.

"Why arent you talking anymore? Where is your shadow?" I almost flinched at her questions. I don't feel like using my voice today sorry princess, and Dark is at home. I signed she gave me a sad smile almost as if she knew what was happening.

"Your strong Link you can get through anything!" I smiled this Zelda was definitely the one I grew up with and it made me happy despite how much she had changed that she was still that girl. She wrapped her arms around me and I hugged her tightly needing the contact.

"Princess some friends of Link are here." She said allowing them to enter. I instantly stepped in front of Zelda covering her from Dark and Twilight. There eyes were wide as they stared between Zelda and myself. I definitely knew how this looked, like Zelda and I were about to... Dark shook his head in disbelief and Twilight kept his eyes trained on me.

"Zelda get dressed" I signed to her grabbing Dark and Twilight by their tunics and dragging them out of there.

I walked them into an empty nearby room and glared at both of them "what the hell are you doing here?" Dark glared at me and grabbed me by my tunic and slammed me against the bedroom wall.

"What the hell did I just see in there?" I rolled my eyes at him and he slammed me again causing me to wince.

"Am I not allowed to talk to my friends?" I said calmly narrowing my eyes at him.

"Is she why you wouldn't let me touch you last night, why you ran from the thought of being in my bed?" I scoffed he really was that naïve to think I have a thing for the princess. No I don't! Im gay that's all there is to it!

"No that has nothing to do with anything." I said in a bored tone looking away hoping hed get the hint and let me go. He smirked that wasnt the kind of look I liked, Dark only use it when he was really angry and about to get his way.

"Prove it let me take you" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fine!" I snapped if he wanted my body he could have it but after this was over I wasn't going to forgive him.

"Oh come now hero this will be fun." He whispered seductively kissing and sucking on my neck. I flinched as he sank his fangs into my neck, he was doing this on purpose being unnecessarily rough. I tried my best to relax into his cruel touch, I knew he was only doing this because he was hurt. He ripped my tunic apart biting my neck and chest drawing blood with each nip.

"Twilight get on the bed take off your clothes" I almost flinched, he wanted me to be with both of them.

"Dark we cant do this, he will only hate us" Twilights voice rang through Darks mind making him realize what he was doing. I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks as I swallowed hard. Dark was backing away from me as he realized he almost raped me.

"Link... im so sorry." He said taking a step forward I flinched.

"Im going to ask Zelda to give me a room here in the castle im going to pack my things." I ran out of the room back into Zeldas.

"Link what happened?" She cried, I shivered holding my tunic closed as best I could. I just shook my head as she wrapped her arms around me hugging me tightly.

"Impa! Get him his new tunic!" Zelda screamed to her ever present assistant and protector. Within a few minutes Impa entered putting a green tunic on the bed. Zelda patted my back before her and Impa walked out leaving me to get dressed. I ran my fingers over the beautiful forrest green tunic. I quickly shed mine and slipped it on over my abused chest, I smiled seeing a beautiful blue scarf that was meant to adorn my new tunic.

Now that I was fully dressed I opened the door to Zelda and Impa who were standing outside arguing with Dark and Twilight.

"Link" Dark said staring at me in awe. I looked away I couldn't meet his gaze, I was too hurt to face him.

"We need to talk, please Link" I shook my head walking past them out of the castle headed towards the house.

"My my look what we have here? You look just like that wolf I killed." I looked up instantly reaching for the hilt of my sword. I waited intently as the demon jumped in front of me.

"I am Volga." He had a silver skull with horns on his head making his black painted eyes seem menacing. He was wearing a long red tunic accented in black and gold. Something about him was eerily familiar.

"Volvagia" the name slipped through my lips and the man visibly cringed away from me.

"How do you know that name!" He screamed stepping forward making me take a step back until I hit a tree behind me.

"LINK! LINK!" I turned to see Dark and Twilight nearing the clearing. Next thing I know I was being pulled against Volga as Dark screamed his hand reaching out for me. I reached forward trying to grab it we clasped our hands around our wrists for a moment before a red light shot at our Linked hands. We both screamed as electricity streamed though us. My vision was blurry as I saw Twilight leaned over Dark trying to make him wake up, his body wasn't moving. I felt my heart break as I finally fell into the Darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

ark

I woke up inside Links house I looked around Twilight was asleep next to me. I felt my chest constrict as I remembered Link being taken. I tried sitting up only to crumple onto the ground a pain radiating from my stomach. I looked down to see my pale skin bruised and black right over my abs. I cursed and slowly righting myself and using the wall to make it to the closet. I saw a black tunic like the one Link wore before he was taken sitting on the desk next to the door. I felt like dying, all I had done since Link and I found each other is hurt him.

With Twilight everything is so confusing, I just want them to be happy. Right now my main focus is finding Link, saving him before they could take him to Cia. I slipped on the tunic and with one last glance at Twilight I walked outside to the place where Link was taken.

~Link, please Link tell me you are alright?~ I whispered into our connection squeezing my eyes shut trying my hardest to reach him.

-D-Dark?- I flinched, Link was in pain they had hurt him. I bit my tongue bLinking back the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes.

~i need to know where you are~ I knew it was no use, I could feel his emotions.

-its too Dark to see anything- I took a deep breath calming down Link didn't need my emotions weighing him down too. During all my lifetimes I picked up special skills from every Link I encountered lucky for me Twilight was a wolf and I got that skill too. I quickly shifted into a wolf being able to see Links scent instantly. It was a glittering green color, it smelled of the forest. I followed it jumping over trees and under them trying to reach Link.

I froze reaching a lake seeing a familiar figure in the water. She smiled as her eyes met mine, she didn't even try to cover her naked body as she made her way to me. I changed back looking at the white haired sandy skinned Cia before my eyes.

"My my you finally woke up, I didn't think my magic could hurt you so badly. My apologies Dark Link." She smirked and I wanted to tear her throat out.

"Where is he?" I glared as she put her hand on her chest giving me a look of mock hurt.

"Oh Dark where you will be after we make a trade." She grinned, I swear this bitch was crazy.

"What do you want?" I said calmly, my temper got Twilight killed once I wasn't about to let Link follow after him.

"Why you darling, you give me yourself and I will free Link." I narrowed my eyes at her, I didn't mind sacrificing myself but something about this seemed off. Cia always claimed to be in love with the Hero of time so why give him up for his shadow?

"Do we have a deal or not?" She said impatiently as she snapped her fingers making her dress reappear.

"Yes" I said without a thought.

"Volga let him go." I looked behind me to see Link blindfolded kneeling on the ground covered in blood. "Link!" I screamed running over to him taking him in my arms.

"Gods Link what have they done to you?" I heard his small chuckle and it broke my heart.

"Oh nothing I havent been through before." He said smiling up at me before coughing into his hand.

We both winced as we saw the pool of red in his palm. His pale face was bruised covered in yellow and purple blotches. I wish I had protected him but it had been my fault that he got attacked and taken in the first place. I placed a kiss on his forehead swallowing back the lump in my throat.

"I want to go home Dark" his voice was hoarse and cracked as he spoke.

"You know how to get there love, go and be careful." His eyes flashed with fear.

"w-what about you?" I smiled sadly at him, he shook his head in denial clinging to me like a small child would. I held him close knowing full well that this may very well be the last time I see him in his lifetime. I pried him off of me and kissed his lips before looking into his eyes.

"Ill always love you hero." His eyes watered as he sobbed loudly trying to cling to me again in his weakened state.

"a-and I you s-shadow prince." He murmured tears running silently down his sun kissed cheeks. I stood making my way to Cia who wrapped an arm around my shoulder holding me to her. I shivered disgusted at the touch but kept my eyes on my lover. His big cerulean eyes were clouded with fear and pain. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, I couldn't look at him like that anymore. Before I knew it we were gone, when I opened my eyes I was in Ganons Castle.

I should have known he was behind this, I did my best not to struggle as Volga shackled me to a wall.

"Ah slave, they finally found you." I looked up to see ganon standing next to Cia and Volga.

"Im not your slave!" I hissed glaring at the red-haired man. My head snapped to the side, the pain radiated through my skull making me feel like someone put millions of razors in my skull shaking them vigorously. I turned to face him and smirked spitting out some blood. Im not Link, I was made for torture, pain, and death I could handle this.

"You think your determined, ill break that warrior spirit." Ganon said walking closer to me grabbing my chin to face him. I spit in his face and was rewarded with a hard slap across the face. I could feel the stinging on my cheek. I wouldn't be surprised if the damn pigs hand would be imprinted there. I glared at him as they walked out of my new cell and left me chained to the wall there.

Some how I felt this was my karma for hurting Link and Twilight, the goddesses are unforgiving when it comes to their warriors. I flinched when a green light filled the room and before me the goddess herself stood. Her long light green hair was braided down her shoulder, her skin was a beautiful pale color. Her eyes looked as Dark as the forest medallion itself, her dress was a long and silky dark green color that clung to her body perfectly. She was the goddess that watched over Link specifically.

"Heh... id bow lady Farore, but as you can see im a bit tied up." I said shrugging my shoulders slightly, she walked closer and placed a hand on my cheek.

"Child of the shadows, you have done a very brave thing. But your perils are just beginning. You have something they want something they cant take unless you willingly give it to them. Don't lose faith, your lovers will come for you." I felt the tears stinging in my eyes as she spoke her soft melodic voice soothing.

"What is it they want?" She shook her head with a sad smile. " I cant tell you that but just remember be strong you can make it through this." She whispered kissing my forehead before disappearing.


	9. Chapter 9

Twilight

"It cant be that hard to find the damn castle! Its been a fucking year and we still havent found a trace of him." Link screamed banging on the table.

I walked over and hugged him tightly before he broke down. This was routine for us already, he would cry I would comfort. I gently rubbed his back pressing my lips against his gently. He slowly fell into the kiss and returned it shyly, over the passed year Link and I got really close. We decided that we would give the whole relationship thing a try while we find Dark so we can all be together when we find him.

His head was resting on my chest as I ran my fingers through his hair, after Dark disappeared all of hyrule became peaceful with no sign of Cias monsters anywhere. We hadnt stopped looking for him, we stayed up nights on end trying to find even a slight trace of our lover. But nothing ever appeared and Link was as restless as ever. Today id force him to relax if I had to. I slid my lips up and down his neck slowly making him shiver.

"You cold Link?" I smirked as he shook his head.

"Your making me nervous Twilight." He whispered looking up at me with his big blue eyes.

"I make the hero of time nervous, now is that good or bad?" His face flushed as he looked away.

"G-good" I kissed his cheek and smiled down at him gently. His arms were around my waist and his head on my chest making me feel a strange stirring in my heart. Is it wrong to love what essentially is yourself? I didn't want to think about it right now I just wanted Link to be okay. Hes suffered a lot since Dark disappeared. Hes broken ive been trying my hardest to help him, but im not his other half.

I understand he can only love me so much I just hope we will all be happy when Dark comes back to us. I hugged Link tight and kissed him roughly, biting and nipping at his lips. I wanted to distract him from the world, from all the pain. I picked him up and laid him on the couch slowly laying my body on top of his. My head was resting on his chest, I ran my fingers over some of the scars on his chest.

They were the ones he got when he disappeared with Volga. I squeezed my eyes shut, I didn't want to remember how Link looked when I found him. His skin wasn't its ivory color anymore it was black and purple, he was battered and bruised covered in blood. I completely lost it that night, I changed into a wolf for the first time without help from Midna. I wanted to tear whoever had hurt Link apart, but it was too late they were gone and Dark with them. I flinched when Link ran his hands through my hair .

"are you alright?" He murmured looking down at me. I nodded snuggling more into his chest, kissing his collarbone.

Dark

"Ahhhhh!" My screams echoed throughout the dungeon where I had made my home for the past year. Some days I would be numb while others the pain would radiate and have me screaming until my voice cracked under the abuse. Ganon hated when I disrespected him, they whipped me until I was lying unconscious in a pool of my own blood.

"Oh Dark, I have a surprise for you" Cia grinned once Volga stopped whipping me. I couldn't even speak, I just let Volga pick my body up and drag me to the throne room. They sat me on a chair in front of Cia, I simply stared at her through blurry eyes.

"They are betraying you Dark Link." Betraying me? Who?

"Your precious hero of time and hero of Twilight are betraying you." I would have laughed in her face if I wasn't in so much pain.

"That look in your eyes, you don't believe me?" Her voice was so innocent it made me sick. She used a spell and Link and Twilight appeared before my eyes. Twilight was laying Link down to take him, their lips were moving against each other in perfect sync. I felt the ache of betrayal deep in my chest. They werent even looking for me.

Here I was trying my hardest to stay strong for them thinking theyd care that I was gone. I bit my lip looking down at the ground, I felt empty. I looked up to see Cia healing me and yet the pain didn't go away. I felt as damaged and broken as I had with all the pain Ganon, Volga and Cia had inflicted.

"Help us Dark, we can make them pay for hurting you." Hurt Link and Twilight? No I could never.

"Come now shadow listen, they only want to hurt you. Your precious Link let another claim him before you did. That's not love, he doesn't love you he was only using you shadow." I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my ears but the voice wouldn't stop.

"You've been used, your precious hero would rather be with another than look for you."

He wouldn't.

He has, you just don't want to admit it.

But he loves me.

He loves Twilight more.

I cant hurt them.

They hurt you.

I love them...

They don't love you.

With those words I fell into the Darkness, it was peaceful letting go of control for once. For now I will sleep and let the other me out to play, im so tired I wonder if he will wake me.

Dark Link

Finally he let go of control, hes kept me locked away long enough. I smirked as I opened my eyes looking at Cia.

"Hello gorgeous." I said leaning over the small table between us to look into her purple eyes. She giggled and bit her lip, obviously she liked me but then again who wouldn't with looks like mine.

"Hello Dark Link" she said leaning over the table to be closer to me her. Shameless just like me, I grinned at the thought.

"Has he awakened" master Ganon said his voice booming throughout the large den.

"Master." I said automatically standing and bowing to him. He smiled triumphantly as he came over to inspect me.

"You will be the general of our troops we attack princess Zelda and the Twins tonight." I smirked loving the idea of getting to choke the life out of both Links and that bitch princess. I still owed her for locking me away in Darks mind.

"Where will they be?" I questioned as Cia and I walked out of the castle to the portal between our world and theirs. "We attacked the castle and they seemed to have misplaced their precious princess. They heard of a woman forming a resistance in Faron woods they think she is Zelda. They will be passing through the Eldin Caverns to Faron.

But we will be greeting them at the Valley of Seers to take Links triforce." She said ushering me forward into the valley of Seers "This is going to be great." I grinned licking my lips, I wanted to fight them I needed it. The need to kill them multiplied over the years and now they will die at my hands. This was going to be really fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Link

Twilight and I stood next to Impa in the Eldin caverns. Zelda had disappeared and Cias monsters had returned. My only solace was that Dark may be close now that they decided to show themselves.

They were talking about the fastest way to make it through the caverns and honestly I didn't care how many enemies id have to kill my only thoughts were finding Dark. I ran through a giant group of stalchildren cutting them down as I made my to the Hylian captain. I was so numb I didn't feel the sting of the cuts now adorning my chest and back, I continued to fight with everything in me until I made it to the gate where the Hylian captain was.

"Impa! You have to go around this way is blocked!" I screamed doubling back Twilight trailing behind me in his wolf form. We ran together tearing through everything in our way. We managed to make it to impa quickly and without any major problems.

"Link! This wall looks like it could be blown up!" Impa screamed as she continued to fend off the stalchildren.

"Let me" Twilight said shifting back into his human form. I stood back allowing him to place the bomb before coming up behind me his arms gripping my waist tightly to shield me from any rubble. When we heard the explosion we turned and ran straight into a large group of Stalfos and stalchildren. Im not sure how but Twilight, impa and I ended up back to back as the group surrounded us.

Impa looked back at me nervously as a big poe led the stalfos and stalchildren forward. My eyes darted around looking for something we could do, anything that could help us. We froze at the sound of a harp, that song it was the one sheik always played for me and Dark. I looked up at the blond sheikah as he put away his harp and jumped down between us.

"S-sheik?" I cried watching as he cut through all the stalchildren" Twilight and impa looked at me like I was crazy but in our lifetime sheik was mine and Darks best friend.

"Hero of time, what have you gotten yourself into this time." Sheik said but his tone was mocking. I threw myself in his arms hugging him tightly until I heard a growl from behind me. I turned around to see Twilight glaring his fangs bared at sheik.

"You two don't know each other?" I asked confused looking between them. Sheik shook his head as Twilight shifted back and glared him down.

"Another Link....? But how?" Sheik said as he began his analysis on Twilight.

"Who are you?" Impa growled at him making sheik raise an eyebrow at her.

"Mother....." Sheik said so quietly only I heard him. That's right I thought to myself, impa is sheiks mother.

"Zelda is safe you will reunite with her at some point in your journey, but not quite yet." Sheik said bowing his head to Impa who in turn continued glaring at him.

"Look we need to get to Faron nothing else matters, they have Dark." Sheik sucked in a surprised breath.

"He gave himself for me, we need to find him." Sheik nodded.

"We will get him back now follow me, I know the way out of here." Sheik led us through the mine as we continued slicing down everything that stood in our way. We managed to get to faron without incident. There was a woman fighting off Cias army, she had blue hair with porcelain skin and big blue eyes to match.

"Are you the leader of the resistance?" Impa asked as I stood back with Twilight whose arms w re tightly wrapped around me.

"We will find him" he whispered softly making me hug him tighter. I looked up feeling eyes on me I met the gaze of the woman, her name was Lana I think. She looks at me with sad eyes as she watches Twilight kiss my neck. I glare in her direction making her cringe and focus back on Impa.

"Well well what do we have here." My heart skips a beat as I see Dark appear before my eyes. He looks different though everything about him just seems more Dark than usual. I run to his arms hugging him tightly.

"I was so worried Dark I missed you so much." I cry holding him tightly in fear that he might disappear again.

"We missed you Dark." Twilight says with tears in his eyes as he stares at Dark.

"Missed me so much you were fucking each other instead of looking for me?" I winced pulling back to stare at him, his face was devoid of any expression.

"Who said we weren't looking for you! We looked everywhere." Twilight growled stepping forward to grab Dark by the collar of his tunic. I stepped back watching them, Twilight shook his head before forcing his lips against Darks. I heard a gasp from probably sheik, he had never seen Dark kiss anyone other than me.

I didn't mind not anymore, Dark is more important than my petty jealousy. Darks eyes widened as he stared at Twilight for a moment before closing his eyes and pressing his lips against his. I smiled wrapping my arms around both of them who pulled apart only to let Dark force his lips against mine. I laughed against his lips kissing him softly, my love is finally with me again.

We pulled away from each other looking at Twilight as he and I tackled Dark in a hug. He held us tightly laughing for the first time since he got here, we sat up looking at him. He was crying with a smile on his face, Twilight and I stared at each other for a moment before we wrapped our arms around him again laying comfortably on his chest. His arms tightened around us as he placed a chaste kiss on both of our foreheads.

"I love you both so much." Dark whispers making both of our ears perk up.

"I love you too!" Twilight and I said in unison before he leaned over to kiss my lips.

"Were together now, when we find Zelda we can go home and be together forever." I say hugging the two most important men in my life. I stood up offering my hands to both of them who took it gratefully. I lifted them to their feet turning back to see everyone staring at us in shock. Lana had tears in her eyes as she met my gaze which made me narrow my eyes at her, she looks like she just lost the love of her life.

I hug Dark and Twilight closer to me loving how cared for I feel. "Hero, we must continue our search for Zelda." I nodded smiling sheepishly at Impa.

"Sheik?" I looked up to Dark who caught sight of our best friend.

"Hello shadow." Sheik said coming forward to give Dark a hug. Twilight growled again his eyes changing to an electric blue to match the wolf that was trying to free itself.

"Down boy." Dark murmured patting Twilights head making him fully transform with his hears flattened onto his head. He whined quietly before coming to lay down at my feet.


End file.
